Mistakes of a Different Kind
by CheynotShy
Summary: When Loki visits Remy, this time he's nervous for a different reason. Still things don't go as expected when he's caught by Remy's teammates in the mutant's apartment.


He wondered how Remy would take to him standing in the living room looking like this. While he had only been a man like this once with Remy, it only happened for a few moments when he was leaving the mutant after their first meeting. The rest of the time he had spent with Remy was as a woman when he felt like one. So who knew how he would react to Loki being a man instead of a woman for one of their visits.

As he started to pace the floor by the coffee table, there was the click from the lock of the door. Taking time to look up, hoping to see a tire but smiling face looking at him for a surprise visit. What Loki was greeted with was a man and woman who look similar to each other in the face.

Looking at each other, the next few seconds stretched for what seemed like a long time, unsure what they were supposed to do with each other. While all were dressed normally to human's standard, they all sensed that nobody here was normal. Before he could disappear from their view, the man ran over to him and dragged him out of the apartment. It took less than a second, not even enough time to process that was even happening as Loki felt his back hitting something hard.

Then he felt a hand around his throat, threatening to choke him if he moved. Loki looked down at the man, seeing the angular face and almost white hair that was kept back coupled together as the man's face sneered up at him. Then he was being lifted up the wall like it would make Loki less dangerous to whoever these people were if he couldn't touch the ground.

As Loki tried to pry off the hand from around his throat with his own hands, the woman with long light green hair came up behind the man with a disappointed look on her face. Even with his strength as an alien, the man had the advantage of surprise and speed on his side to keep Loki from removing his grip from around his throat. It also prevented him from squirming too much.

As she put a hand on the man's shoulder, Loki took a closer look at the two of them. Even with the different hair colours between the both of them, the similarities in their facial features was enough to make Loki's memory filter through mutant superheroes that Sevral Industries had on their team. Suddenly he placed who was holding him against the wall and he started to squirm even more.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Came Polaris's voice. It held the tone of a leader and she didn't sound impressed with him at the moment.

"I was visiting Remy. He hasn't been telling you about our visits?" Loki said back, trying to keep Quicksilver's hand from tightening even more. "If he hasn't I'm going to make sure he loses the next poker game we have together."

"Why would he be hanging out with you? Hasn't the rest of the hero groups been told to stay away from you?" Quicksilver questioned with the same sneer on his face. Loki just looked down at him with disinterest, wanting to be on the ground without the mutant's hand around his throat.

Polaris's face changed from disappointment to surprise. Then to anger when she realized who he was talking about. Loki tried to move once more before the hand tightened slightly. "Why don't we ask Gambit that when he comes back from training Decay."

With that the both of them dragged Loki through the halls of Sevral Industries. While Loki had glimpse of the many things in the building when passing through before, it was different with people who knew they're way around. It also wasn't as much fun when they were leading you to an interrogating room for something as harmless as visiting a friend.

But if Remy hadn't been telling his team about the visits then they were going to assume the worst about Loki's intentions.

With a huff and a mental promise to sternly tell off the mutant later for doing such a stupid thing, Loki sat down in the chair that was in the white room. Then came Quicksilver putting on the handcuffs around his wrists and he could feel his magic being suppressed and unable to use at his will. It was an unpleasant feeling, like someone was cutting off his air supply slowly. While Loki could do without his magic for a while, it wouldn't be a good idea to keep him cut off like this for long.

When Quicksilver speed away he looked up at Polaris. While still having an angry look on her face, he could also see that she was slightly hesitant to come near him. Despite trying his best to improve his image of being someone better than his previous carnation, most of the heroes still distrusted him.

"Hopefully Remy will be done soon. I wouldn't like to see what would happen if my magic decides it's had enough being contained like this." Loki said, looking Polaris in the eyes. "Won't be a good thing for anyone in close proximity."

"Well, good thing that we won't be kept long. Especially with threats like that being said to me." Polaris said. She stepped closer and held both her hands up. Loki felt his hands unwillingly move up and forward over the table, making his body drag over it slightly. With him being effectively pinned with the help of the handcuffs, she moved even closer to look down at him. "You were saying?"

"Oh I wasn't making threats Polaris. My magic would explode outward if being held back too long. Something about excess energy not being used I suppose." He replied, trying his best to look at her face. Still she didn't look impressed with his answer like she didn't believe one word of it.

"Still doesn't excuse why you're here visiting Gambit. What would he want to do with you with all the trouble you've caused in the past to this world?"

"I don't know why he let me continue to visit him. But I do know that we enjoying hanging with each other despite our pasts. I'm sure he'll be able to explain it much better than I could with my trickster lies." Loki said calmly. He could still see her distrust in his answer, but didn't push it. It was well within her rights to be wary of him after all he had done.

Polaris released her hold on the handcuffs and Loki figured he was allowed to sit back in his chair. She still kept an eye on him, but also stepped away from him. Loki stared blankly at the ceiling, hoping that Remy would arrive soon. He didn't know how much longer it would take his magic to be done with being repressed for so long.

The minutes dragged on as they waited for Remy to show his face. With how bored Loki became with the look he was being given by Polaris and nothing else to do, he started to count the ceiling tiles and then the small holes that each one contained. As he was starting to figure out how many holes there were in total, the door to the room opened.

Remy was looking at something that was to the side of the door, speaking in low tones. Whoever it was they caused the mutant to smile for a few moments before he closed the door. Looking at the scene before him, he suddenly looked more tired than Loki has ever seen him.

With a sigh, he looked over at Polaris. "So I guess you figured out what I was doing on my own time?"

"Found him waiting in your apartment. Did you think that letting him this close to base would be a good idea? That he might be using you to trick the team into something horrible?" Polaris said with a stern look. Loki saw that Remy started to curl a bit on himself.

"He started to visit me when I found he wasn't a threat to anyone. Plus I figured if he kept visiting me out of his own will then he wasn't going to do anything to us without me noticing."

"And yet you didn't inform us of this? What would have happened if Loki did try to do something and we weren't able to stop it?" The way she was talking, Loki knew that Remy would start closing himself off. From what he had seen from their visits over the past few months, Remy didn't like being pestered about certain things for a variety of reasons. Especially concerning how he handled situations where he was certain of his choice.

"How about you stop asking the what if questions and start asking the both of us to satisfy your need, dear leader of the X-Factor." Loki said, pushing his way into the conversation. Looking between the two men, Polaris looked like she rather do anything besides follow Loki's statement.

But Loki saw the way she looked at Remy, how she must have realized what she was asking of him made him feel. With a sigh, she went over to her teammate and offered him a chair. The mutant took it and also the comforting gesture she gave when he sat down. She also got a chair for herself an tried to sit as far as she could from Loki.

"Well this is quite the surprise mon chat." Remy said, looking over at his friend finally. There was his signature charming smile on his face like he wasn't fazed by Loki being a man during this time. "I forgot how handsome you are."

"Well it would be a shame if a God wasn't handsome. How else will he garner followers if his looks don't sway their curiousity?" He teased back. He could also see the roll of the eyes that Polaris had at the way they were talking with each other.

"Are you done complimented each others good looks? How about we get this conversation over with." She said. The tone in her voice was that of a leader and made the both of them sit up just a bit straighter. She looked them over and nodded as if she were satisfied with the results she had created.

"Ah where do you want to start Lorna?"

"How about how you two met?" Lorna asked. "You two don't run in the same circles of heroes nor did I ever expect that you would want to meet each other."

Remy shifted in his seat a bit. Loki looked down at his handcuffs wondering when they would come off. Still didn't need an explosion that could be prevented after all. Then with a sigh Remy started to talk once more. "I found him in a bar during one of my days off. He happened to be playing poker with a group of humans and afterwards spotted me because of my eyes. I was foolish enough to have my sunglasses off. I took him to an alleyway to question what he was doing."

"Oh you forgot an important detail Remy." Loki said, stopping the mutant's story. "Might want to mention I was a woman when we first met and the other times that we hung out."

"You weren't trying to seduce him to your bed were you?" Lorna said with an exasperated voice. While Loki knew of Remy's sexual conquests, he hadn't encountered this type of shaming of such conquests other than with Amorua.

"I used my Charm a bit to get him to the alleyway. I wasn't planning on going any further to find out details of what he was up to." With the way he saw Remy start to curl up on himself again, Loki gently placed his hand on the on hand that rest on the table. He didn't look the mutant in the eye, rather he focused on Lorna. He wanted her to know she wouldn't cow either of them into submission. "Besides he admitted quickly that he was only there to play poker and trick people out of their money. Nothing that warranted any hero attention."

She looked at them for moment, studying whether the words coming out of her teammates mouth was his. Then with a defeated sigh, Polaris leaned back in her chair. "I guess if he has been behaving since you two met then there's no harm in letting him continue come here. Just make sure that he doesn't cause the rest of the team trouble."

With that she got the handcuffs off of Loki and gave him a smile that was apologetic. Loki gave her one of his signature smirks and then transported both him and Remy out of the room. They landed in the mutant's apartment, close enough to the couch to collapse on it if they wished to do so.

He saw Remy do that as he continued to stand up. The cats surrounded their owner likely missing the attention that he gave them. Quietly Loki came up to them and started to pet while he waited for Remy to talk to him.

The minutes passed them by as Remy continued to sit on the couch, hands covering up his face. The cats switched from their owner to Loki when they realized that he wouldn't be giving them any attention right now. Loki sat down on the floor and started to create illusions for them to play with.

As the chased the mice and other small creatures around the living room and kitchen area, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up from his spot he saw the tired smile on the mutant's face. But it was a look that Loki had only seen when the mutant was grateful for doing his part of being a good friend.

"Got caught finally." Remy said softly.

Loki looked back to the cats, seeing how they were all ganging up on one of rabbits in one corner of the living room With a sigh, he made it disappear briefly and then reappear behind the cats with a flick of his hand. "Don't suppose you have any advice to handling the rest of your team? Since they're gonna know now that I visit you from time to time. Rather not deal with anybody unexpectedly."

"The only one who would be willing to try anything would be Pietro. The rest of the time most likely will be polite to you until they get to know you better." Remy replied. His hand stayed on Loki's shoulder probably thinking it was providing comfort.

"I met him earlier. He managed to get me against a wall and pin me. Don't think I'll go near him again." Loki said darkly. He hadn't liked how fast the mutant had gotten him and wasn't going to take that lying down. He will be planning a prank of some kind in the future.

"I can sense your mind thinking up tricks." Remy said with fondness in his voice. "Count me in on that once you've figured it out. As much as we get along, it's fun to annoy him."

"Duly noted." With another round of illusions to keep the cats busy, he looked up at the mutant. He could see the way the other was looking him over likely to keep the details of this form in mind if he ever came back like this. "You can ask if you want. Not going to bit your head off."

"It's not that I don't understand why you switch between male and female. I understood that part of the mythology when I read up on your part in the whole thing. It's more like I don't understand why you thought I would hate you if I had seen anything besides a woman." Remy said to him with a soft voice. Squeezing his shoulder gently the message was clear on what he was trying to explain to Loki.

Still Loki sighed. "While I've been known to switch forms, in my past life I didn't do it because I felt like it. Felt more like I did it to gain alliances or cause mischief with anyone who I felt deserved it. Now it just makes no sense to do it like that." He stopped for a moment, peaking up at his friend. He saw how much focus he was getting and it was slightly unnerving. Still he pushed on. "I also didn't want to make you feel like I tricked you for only appearing as a woman. Not many people outside of my group of friends understood that."

"Still I'm glad to see this other side to you Loki. Just shows how far we are in our friendship." Remy said with the same soft voice as before. It was enough to make Loki start to tear up.

Then he forced himself up to give the mutant a bone crushing hug. With the way Remy groaned at how tightly Loki was clutching him, all of the air must of have left his lungs. Still he wrapped his arms around Loki with the same type of affection that was only given between friends.

It was enough to cause Loki to start crying. Remy didn't say a word, just continued to hug him. For however long it took the two of them stayed like this. Then Loki let go, feeling lighter than he has for a while.

* * *

Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. But i really liked that I was able to bring in other characters from All New X-Factor and have them interact with Loki. Also I had fun writing Loki as a guy for a bit in this series of one shots. Plus the conversation between him and Remy about Loki switch between genders was a tad hard to write since I'm not genderfluid nor have I talked to many people who are. Hopefully it doesn't come off has ignorant or insensitive. If needed please tell me what I should change about it and I'll change it.

Anyway hopefully it was a good read! :D


End file.
